Be My Princess 2
s 'Be My Princess 2 '''is another dating sim game from Voltage. It is the sequel to Be My Princess, set 50 years after the first game and features the original six princes' grandsons and a son plus two new princes. Currently there are six playable princes but only two are available at the moment. It is available on Android and iPhone. Prologue The story begins with a brief introduction as to what the main character will be expecting - a marriage interview as a potential bride to the selected prince. While the MC is at work, her boss, Yosef, informs her of a parade that is being held for the two princes, Prince Aslan of Shaharazal and Prince Ivan of Sanct Sybil, who will be visiting Nobel Michel. However, the MC is not very interested as her and the princes' world differ greatly and her priorities are set on being a great patisserie. But she heads out to take a look anyway. While there, the streets were filled with squeals from women as the princes make their appearances. Back at the bakery she works for, receives a message from the castle, apparently there had been some mistake in an order and the castle had not received their flour and asked if they could use theirs. They drive to the palace but their car broke down. So, they decided to return to the bakery and use the truck but thankfully a car was driving by and the MC asked them to stop. A gentleman steps out and the MC does not recognize who the man is but he does lend her a hand and drives her to the palace. She arrives at the castle and is pushing a cart of flour to the kitchen, but then a fancy car pulls up and a prince, named Kuon, and his butler appears. He appears to be uninterested in the situation despite his butler's constant reminder to greet people. While the MC continues pushing her cart, a bag of flour falls, her reaction alerts the prince and he comes to help her. Though she politely rejects his offer to help he still does so. At the kitchen, the prince had already left and the head pastry chef thanks the MC for bringing the flour. The chef then asks for her help in decorating a cake to which she does. She continues to work and overhears the other chefs take about the princes finding their potential brides. After finishing her work the MC heads home and walks through a garden, memorized by the size of the garden and the beautiful roses she was unaware that a person is hiding in the bushes who then grabbed her and hid her with him. A voice calls out and the MC discovers that the man she is hiding with is Prince Aslan. Prince Aslan was hiding from the woman who was calling out to him. He spoke to her a bit, although the MC was at a lost for words, but then the voice called out again and he had no choice but to leave. Suddenly, the pastry chef called out to the MC and told her that Prince Hayden of the Kingdom of Philip wanted to see her. At the banquet hall, the MC meets with Prince Hayden and they discuss about the cake she had decorated and he asked if she could do write down the instructions for his pastry chef for a private memorial service for his late grandfather, King Wilfred. The MC was delighted to be praised by the prince but soon became self-concious and hid her hands, Prince Hayden took notice and roughly took her hands to see them, the MC commented how gross they must look, only to complimented by Prince Hayden that they are beautiful as he holds her hands. This causes the MC to receive jealous, piercing stares from the women in the banquet hall. Then another prince, Prince Oliver, called out to Hayden, causing more jealousy from the other women as the two of them continue to speak to the MC. Prince Oliver then decides to take her by the arm and drag her out of that situation. The MC now just wants to leave but bumps into someone and is splashed with wine by a woman. The woman recognizes her as the pastry chef and tells her that she is obviously not a candidate, although the MC has no idea what she means. Suddenly, the hall darkens and the spotlight is now placed onto the stage where the six princes are, one of them is the man that had given the MC a ride to the palace. Prince Hayden then talks about Nobel Expo, to which the MC asks a waiter about it but before he could reply the bouquet toss begins. Thinking it was the perfect time to leave the MC beings to walk away but soon catches the bouquet... on her head. She is then dragged into a room to change into a dress and steps into the hall once more, it is then that the chosen prince will dance with her. The Characters Hayden A. Spencer The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Philip and King Wilfred's grandson. During Hayden's route we find out his grandfather has passed away. ''More coming soon... Kuon J. Casiraghi The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Oriens and is King Glenn's grandson. During his route you find out that his parents are dead having been killed by a terrorist attack in another nation. Also during his route you meet both King Glenn and King Reagent Alan. More coming soon... Sieg Lieben The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Dres Van and is King Joshua's grandson. More coming soon... Oliver Button The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Altaria and is King Roberto's grandson. More coming soon... Ivan Chernenkov One of the new princes and is the Crown Prince of the northern kingdom of Sanct Sybil. More coming soon... Aslan Mafdir One of the new princes, he is the prince of the desert kingdom of Shaharazal. More coming soon... Category:Games Category:Be My Princess 2